Jacob Vs Tohme Part 1
by ScarlettFlameTohme's Gal
Summary: Jacob is Angry with his Dad and going out to his favorite spot...He meets someone new, Please review for a Part 2


Jacob's POV

It was a sunny afternoon and Billy was getting on my nerves to the point where I just had to get out of the stinkin house. I ran as fast as I could down the long trail by the winding creek that I would avoid slipping in today. I growled at the stupid Vampire stench coming from the Cullen house 2 miles to my right and I kept on running. Panting and snarling every few yards I finally made my way to the cracked old parking lot of the abandoned movie theatre. Stopping there I saw a woman curled up with a notepad and something about the way she sat there intrigued me. I quickly shifted back to my human form slipping on the jeans I tied around my ankle and I pace myself walking slowly towards her.

Looking at her only made it worse because all I could see was the back of her shirt and her long curly hair. I felt my chest heave catching up with human breathes and she turn to face me and I stop dead in my tracks. A beautiful blush spreads across her cheeks and her violet gaze makes me stand still. "Who are you?" The girl questioned me before I could speak.

"Jak..Jake , My name is Jacob " I say abruptly not wanting to ignore her question. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" She says a bit sharply.

"Oh Hell No I wasn't sneaking up on you I was just trying to see what some girl was doing in my private thinking place…" I smiled to myself and thought _I missed you smartass thanks for coming back._

She rolled her eyes quickly standing and I chuckled at her size because she was well….short. "I am Tohme " She finally said in a sigh and pushed past me and boy was I surprised at her strength.

"Um anyway can you go home so I can think?" Tohme said not even facing me _Oh how damn rude_

"Look I don't think you understand Miss Bossy I don't follow anyone's rules and if you think I am gonna listen and leave because you said so you're out of it" I said between my teeth and crossing my arms.

Tohme's POV

 _Are men always this annoying_

I sighed once more rolling up my sleeves to my favorite shirt really wishing he hadn't pushed me like this.

I turn and whip my hair from my face and springing myself into the air and I come down pinning him against the ground and he gasps for air. _I like that sound_ I think to myself with a smirk

Jacob's POV

 _HOLY FUCK SHE IS A GOD…..I NEED AIR_

I try to holler at her and let her know I surrender but the grip of hers just gets stronger. I remember the smirk on her face being the last thing I see before everything goes black. _How the fuck did I just get knocked out my a little woman_

Tohme's POV

He snores ...Loudly and it tempts me to just drag him a mile away and let his life depend on luck, whether or not he will wake up or not. I shake my head and try to relax back into the bench that somehow had brought me comfort and I look down at my sketch pad.

Something about that "Jacob's" attitude had intrigued me and reminded me of the old days when I would run in the woods and feel the dirt from beneath my claws and chase wild rabbits and such. The flashbacks are vivid now. _No NO NO NO JAX NO PLEASE . The trees whip past my snout and sting my now glowing eyes. The used to be shining ivory fur of mine is dampened with blood and mud and Jax is being carried further and further away from my sights._ The flash back stops and I can tell it was gonna get cold because my shirt was now drenched in tears and that's when I noticed I was no longer on the bench but being held. _THE FUCK?_

I trembled when thoughts of comfort from his grasp flooded my brain and I sorta longed for him to do it again. "WHAT THE HELL JACOB! I KNOCKED YOU OUT FOR A REASON."

Jacob's POV

 _I now have seen someone bipolar_

"LOOK YOU WERE SCREAMING! YOU HAD A SEIZURE! WHEN I TRIED TO HELP YOU CRIED AND TOLD ME NOT TO LET GO!" I screamed back at her but still staying on the ground not wanting to be knocked out again.

She shook her head at me in disbelief and I closed my eyes wanting to yell again and make her believe it but it didn't happen that way. I stayed where she wanted me to for a while till she relaxed because something about her….even though she knocked me out...interested me.

Tohme's POV

 _He was still there...that fool_

There he was still watching me like a wounded animal but something about the way he looked at me let me know that he was gonna be a persistent little pest till he found out what was wrong anf before I could speak he proved me right. "Can I help you ...I ..you can tell me you know?" He muttered to me and I helped him up.

"Jacob ...1 I don't know you, 2 I don't care to, 3 I don't wanna talk about it, 4 There is nothing to talk about and 5 I don't need your help" I said all together and I glanced back at him watching him dust off his faded jeans. He was actually ..really good looking but of course I needed to keep my concentration so I avoided looking at his shirtless chest.

Jacob's POV

 _She started off blushing and sorta being kind when I first met her...then she flipped and tackled me...then she cried...now she is acting like a tough girl who doesn't need anybody. I could totally kiss her about now_

I shook my thoughts away and chuckled at myself and she only turned and glared. "Are you laughing at me?" She growled and I quickly help my hands up shaking my head no.

"You know I know you like me right?...A wolf." I said when she started walking into the woods.

I followed her but she only picked up the pace when I said that. "I really don't care and we don't have to talk about it" I said quickly wanting her not to run away.

Tohme's POV

 _He is making me like him….._

"Just go away Jacob I swear to god you know how to annoy a girl" I say loudly and I bit of rudeness stings from my tongue. I then hear him chuckle again and I turn to face him with a glare but he is right there and were almost touching. I gulp and speak "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"Most woman don't think I am annoying…" Jacob smirks at me and that makes me cross my arms and he copies my movement. "UGH STOP IT" I turn and go to walk again but he grabs my arm pulling me to his chest.

Jacob's POV

 _...Fascinating…._

"What about me annoys you so..?" I say looking into her eyes seriously dying to know. All she does is shake her head and try to pull away but I pull her back one more time and our noses touch and she blushes again. _I knew I could get one more_

"You are being just….I don't know...Childish" Tohme says to me and I raise my eyebrows at her. I apologise and sigh knowing I probably was being Childish. "Look Tohme I don't wanna bother you but you have ...brought a spark to my heart you have made me mad.., made me laugh…, made my pass out.." I smirk"..., And you have made me think for once." I finally admit feeling a bit like a sappy love story and I sigh hoping she doesn't feel the same.

Tohme's POV

 _Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm…._

I can't think at first but I feel a blush cover my face again. _Blushing sucks_

Then..I snap out of it. I realise I hate this man that is holding my arm. I hate him because he is fun and awesome and loving and a jerk and because he makes me wanna know more about him. Speaking of jerk, I jerk my arm away and back up. "Look I can't do this right now...But something is pulling me towards you as well… I just have things I need to go get done …"Meet me at my Thinking place same time...tomorrow " I say and run off

Jacob's POV

I sigh and start walking home and thinking about how tomorrow was gonna end up and my heart races when I get home and see Billy and his girlfriend naked …. "EW WHAT THE FUCK" I run out again

 _Guess I will be sleeping at Seth's house again._


End file.
